Miggy Wiggy (series)
Miggy Wiggy is the story of a 10 year old boy named Miguel Angelo Wiggy III (Miggy Wiggy) and his adventures with the Plumbonatrix. Storyline When he is 10 years old, an accident happened at HQ, the nuclear material received from various alien dna samples exploded leaving the Plumbonatrix project to a close. An alien named Rexion ravaged the destroyed HQ and retrieved the unfinished Plumbonatrix hidden on the debris. Miggy's mother, Carmelina went in a mission to relocate the Plumbonatrix and find his husband Magister Miguel who was kidnapped by Rexion along with 12 more Magisters and over 50 Plumbers. Carmelina was able to fend off Rexion with her Anodyne powers and managed to free the other Plumbers including his husband. Magister Miguel was able to retrieve the Plumbonatrix which was finished by Rexion. He fled with his wife and back to Earth. Miggy was curious of what was in the containment pod so that's why he pressed the open button and a watch like device got stuck on his wrist. His mother saw what happened and reported it to her husband. Magister Miguel and the Plumbers did everything they can do but still, they cant remove the watch from Miggy. The Plumbers decided that the kid can keep the watch but will be put under huge security. Rexion came to San Francisco (Miggy's hometown) to get his Plumbonatrix back. He located the watch and attacked the Plumbers HQ (Earth HQ San Francisco Branch) where Miggy was. After most of the Plumbers were defeated, Miggy sprung into action. He activated the Plumbonatrix and selected an alien. He was turned into an Echonite, He called it Echosplode. Echosplode is an alien capable of emitting Sound Waves and also conduct Radio Signals and stuff. HE defeated Rexion's Junk Robot. Rexion felt a little unready so he fled making a promise to defeat Miggy Wiggy. Plumbonatrix Aliens (Original 10) The order of Alien Information Name - Species - Homeplanet - Abilities The List of Aliens that Miggy has unlocked 1. Echosplode - Echonite - Echoriava - Emitting Sound Waves and conduct Radio Active Waves to lasers. 2. Flametooth - Flasmera - Flitnum - Flight, Fire Manipulation and Flame Absorbing. 3.Shooker - Geosapien - Petropia - Earth and Rock Control, Earthquake Manipulation, Super Strength. 4. Aquoerupter - Aquarion - Aquarius Constellation - Water Eruption, Water Breathing, Water Control. 5.Chillmer - Necrogranger - Kylmmss - Ice Breath, Sticky Feet, Long Tounge and Ice Spike Cannon 6. Electrone - Shockmorian - Shockagrigus - Electricity Manipulation, Electricty Absorption. 7. Stretch O - Woshmosian - Stricklum - Flexibility, Plasma Bomb Cannon. 8. Einstinctor - Galvanic Megatroke - Galvan C - Super Intelligence, Phsychic Powers. 9. Hologrammer - Hostilian Mercado - Hoshwack B - Invisibility, Super Stregth, Hologram Creator 10. Forgreggan - Osmosian - Osmos V - Matter Absorption (This Alien has escaped from the Plumbonatrix) Additional Aliens 11. Windgust - Windstrung - Whillo 7 - Tornado Control, Wind Manipulation, Super Speed 12. Longnecked - Brachiosaurus - Earth - Super Strength, Long Neck, Giant Body 13. Energizer - Emos BV34- Exasopieder - Energy Absorption (for recharging purposes), Magnet Manipulation 14. Diarama - Petrosapien - Petropia - Diamond Control, Diamond Spike Shooting. 15. Slashpup - Vulpimancer - Vulpin - Dog like Abilities, Super Reflexes, Slashing Capabilities, Super Senses. 16. Teleportal - Dimenshee - Vulpin - Teleportation, Climbing Obstacles, Mind Control 17. Ghostfreak - Ectonurite - Anur Phatoes - Invisibility, Intagibility, Possesion 18. Cannonbolt - Arburian Pelarota - Arburia - Rolling into an Indestructible Ball 19. Fourarms - Tetramand - Khoros - Super Strength 20. Dividoxx - Splixson - Hathor - Cloning itself 21. Stinkfly - Lepidopterran - Lepidopterre - Goo projectiles, Flight, Stink Episodes Season 1 1.The Beginning of an Adventure 2. The Flame of Despair 3. Earthquake! 4. What Lurks Underwater 5. Snow, Fun, Ice! 6. Factory Trapped 7. Strech to the Fullest 8. School Bummed 9. Copynator Copycat 10. A Strange Feeling 11. The Bomb 12. Black Hole 13. Tornado? No! 14. Speed Shack 15. Lovestruck 16. Claim to Perfection 17. Hacks 18. Scared to the Bone 19. Golden Busted Bridge 20. The Con of Las Vegas Season 2 1. Vulpin Problem 2. Ghost Galore 3. Null Voided 4. No Matter, it's Gray! 5. The Start of the Planet Hopping 6.1st Stop! Planet Pyros! 7. The Secret of Cannonbolt 8. Chuchked Upside! 9. 4th Destination, Khoros! 10. Planet Hathor 11. Kinet 12. Deep Blue Planet 13. Petropian Regimens 14. The Abandoned Plant 15. Return to Kylmmss 16. Faltrona's Revenge 17. Return to Flame Realm 18. It's A Different Topic 19. Danger Among Us 20. The Dark Forces Pt. 1 21. The Dark Forces Pt. 2 Fans For those who are fans of Miggy Wiggy, please put your username below: *'UltimateFan20532' (Wall - Blog - ) 08:02, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Partner For those who wants to work with me to help expand this series, just post a message on my Message Wall! Thanks! COSMIGGY 10:49, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Category:Series